


Clearing Her Head

by WaddleBuff



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Hot Springs & Onsen, Marathon Sex, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Reader of unspecified gender but has a DICK, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Stumbling into a hot spring after a weary journey, you run into Chelsea. She needs to let off some steam, and you're more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Chelsea (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Clearing Her Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> sup y'all, just droppin some smut of best girl from Akame ga Kill as part of a fic exchange for HUNTER29
> 
> dude is extremely consistent with his quality smut, so if you haven't checked him out, what're you waiting for?

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

The night is peaceful as you hum to yourself, stripping yourself bare. Your muscles ache, your blistered feet scream at you, but your mood is lifted high. Only a few feet away through the undergrowth is the shimmering golden pool of a hot spring.

You've been trudging through thick undergrowth of the farthest reaches of the Empire for days trying to find Capital City. You've always been strong and persistent, but a sense of direction has always been a weak point.

It's nigh time for a good soak. During the previous hour of your trek, thick plumes of steam rising above the thick forest canopy led you to just the right spot, and needless to say, your skin bristled with excitement the moment your eyes laid eyes on it. Finally, a time to relax, to unwind, and let loose some of the self-induced frustration that's been mounting inside you with every wayward detour and backtrack.

Finally, you're naked, and you take the last few steps towards the water, expecting a nice, solitary hot spring all your own…

...but instead, you're met with a very naked, very pretty redheaded girl soaking against the spring's edge.

Her eyes are glaring daggers straight through you with a force that makes your skin turn to gooseflesh.

"O-Oh shit, I'm sorry I-"

"Who are you?" she says. Demands. Her glare roots you to the spot as you feebly bring your towel to cover your crotch. "How did you find us?"

"F-F-Find who, I'm just trying to get to Capital City," you say, flustered and stumbling over your words as her eyes keep you rooted to the same spot. You can barely make eye contact with her. Not when she's exposed like that, her chest just barely covered by the shimmering blue surface of the water. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, I j-j-just have a tendency to get lost and-"

"Mmm...okay, I believe you!" the girl says, her cold demeanor suddenly dissipating as she gives you a smile. "Just forget you saw anything, and I won't kill you, mmkay?"

You give her a slackjawed stare, turning white as she keeps beaming at you.

"Oh, quit your worrying. I'm a good judge of character, you know." the girl says, looking you up and down. You gulp when her red eyes linger a bit around the area where you grip your towel. "Hmm...you don't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, but I doubt you've ever killed anyone in your life, have you? By the look of your muscles, you must be a...farmer? Or something?"

"I-"

"Eh, it doesn't matter," the girl says. You notice that the white stem of a lollipop is sticking out of her lips, and she shifts it between her teeth as she suddenly beckons over for you. Her arms are spread out along the edge of the pool, and by her posture she seems totally at ease. "Come on. You look like you _need_ a good soak. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's not like we own the place or anything."

Again you can only stare at her. You take a moment before you take her up on her offer, slipping yourself into the hot spring while you try your hardest to keep your eyes off this strange girl. You remember the death glare she'd given you earlier.

She was right of course; you _needed_ a bath. It'd be best to keep to yourself and make the most out of the offer before hightailing it out of there and going the completely opposite direction of whatever...establishment you've just foolishly sauntered into.

You start scrubbing yourself in a concentrated vigor the moment the water rises up to your broad chest, your hands washing all the grime and dirt and sweat off your skin in record time.

"Hey, hey...no need to hurry. I'm sorry for the bad first impression. We've...I've just been on edge for the past few days is all." the girl says. You peek up at her, making eye contact again. She's giving you a warm, genuine smile, and you can't help but relax a little. She doesn't seem too bad now. She sighs. "Sometimes I wish I was like you. You look about the same age as me but you have a fresh look in your eye. Carefree with your whole life ahead of you."

You meekly give her a smile.

"Hit the nail on the head, huh?" she says. "I'll give you directions after you're through, don't worry. Here," the girl suddenly tosses over some soap and a sponge. "Knock yourself out. It's nice having some company other than that band of freaks that I'm traveling with. You can share this little hot spring with me as long as you can give me some conversation and something to take my mind off things in return. Deal?"

You hesitate as you reach for the floating bottle of soap and the sponge. You cast her one more look. She's the first woman you've seen in weeks. And it didn't help that she's also _hot_ _as hell._

Her damp, smooth skin is glistening in the moonlight, beads of water twinkling against the light of the hot spring. Her red wavy hair is spread out behind her, complementing the paleness of her skin. Beneath the shimmer of the water you can see the faint outline of the rest of her body, the supple curves of her thighs, the swell of the obscured part of her breasts.

You gulp, feeling a heat stoke in your gut. Your eyes snap up to hers again, and that confident smirk is still curled on her lips. She'd caught you staring.

"Deal." you say, without even thinking.

"Good. By the way, my name's Chelsea." she says, smiling another disarming smile at you again.

What was there to lose? A hot naked redhead was offering her company as you bathed. Sure, she had a scary side to her, but that was water under the bridge, right?

So, you bathe, washing every nook and cranny of your body. All the while, Chelsea talks to you. She mostly asks you of your journey, of what you've endured. She seems genuinely interested in what you have to say, and you can't help but feel drawn to her.

By the time you finish cleaning yourself you find yourself sitting right next to her. It's her turn to spill now. Of course, she won't say anything that reveals exactly what her occupation is, and who her scary friends are, but you lend her the ear she needs.

All the while, something between you two is winding taut. It's the subtle sideglances she gives you, the cocky turn of her lip, the way she shifts the lollipop between her teeth and casually brisks a hot stare down your skin. There's a tension that mounts with every word, every laugh that gives a delicious bounce of her curves, every playful punch her hands smack against you.

You're suddenly aware of just how close you are now as your arms touch, the softness of her skin spreading a heat that finds an apex point at the center of your groin. As the minutes drip on by it's harder and harder not to openly stare at her body. Not when she's this close, not as she subtly sidles up next to you, the smooth curve of her thigh brushing against your leg.

"But yeah, it's just been...hard to keep my mind off things. I really needed something like this to...y'know, loosen up a bit." Chelsea says, giving a relaxed sigh as she slips the lollipop out of her lips, fiddling with its stem between her fingers. Her eyes look up at yours, keeping the eye contact as she sticks a tongue out to swirl around the bulbous tip of her candy. You gulp, more than aware that you're hard under the soothing heat of the water. "Thank you. I really do appreciate your company. You're a good listener. Kinda hard to come by with the rest of these jerks."

"Hey, I'm sure you just need some more time to gel with them is all," you say, reassuring her with a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't move, and your breathing quickens ever so slightly at the smooth feeling of her skin. "They don't sound like bad people. I'm sure you won't lose them if you really fight for the same cause."

Chelsea chuckles, a somewhat wistful look in her eye as she slips the lollipop back into her mouth. She casts her gaze outward toward the water now. You keep your own focused on the side of her face, noting a bead of condensation dripping off the bottom of her chin.

"You're a rarity in this empire, y'know. I hope you find what you're looking for in Capital City. I really do."

"I was starting to doubt I'll even get there," you say. "but I guess running into you was a stroke of good luck."

She looks at you again, and you share a shared look. Her eyes burn into yours. You break the stare first, your gaze wandering down to the bead of water on her chin again. Without even thinking the hand you have rested on her shoulder reaches up and wipes the water off her chin. Her lips fall open a bit, and you're tempted to brisk your thumb over her bottom lip.

You gulp. A cold wash of lucidity jolts you upright as you furiously blush, tearing your hand away from her face.

"S-Sorry, I got a little carri-"

"Oh, fuck this." Chelsea says, tossing her lollipop over her shoulder. Before you can even say anything else her arms loop around your neck and pulls your mouth onto hers.

You let out a surprised yelp against her lips. You protest against her but her arms are surprisingly strong, anchoring you against her hungry mouth as she swirls hot kisses against you. Within moments your defenses melt away into steam, and you start kissing her back, shifting your head for a deeper liplock, your hands daring to cup the back of her neck.

You feel Chelsea's tongue push against your teeth. Another moment and you push back with your own as your tongues instantly coil into a slick knot of heat. Each kiss coaxes out a deeper one, each shift of your heads making the moist smacks of your tangled mouths louder, drawing heated breaths and sighs that make you lightheaded.

Her lips are addicting, a wet warmth that has your skin bristling with a wanton excitement. There's a sweetness of her spit that transcends the sugary residue of her favorite candy, and you eagerly swirl your tongue between her cheeks, loving every noise she makes against your hungry advance.

Your hand reaches out to cup her breast and she sends a mewl directly down your throat. Water sloshes around your waist as you instinctively shift your position over her, your hands grabbing onto the smooth skin of her upper arms and lifting her effortlessly out of the water, making her sit on the precipice above the water's surface. The action bares her nakedness to the night air.

You peel away from her lips, a string of spit bridging your tongues before it lilts away into the water. You pant, deep breaths mingling in intoxicating wisps with her own desperate exhales as you stand to your feet.

Your eyes instantly latch onto her naked tits. You feel your mouth water as the moonlight glistens off their wetness, rivulets of water perfectly streaking around the pebbly pink of the nipples peeled upon the perfect swell of her suppleness.

A hand slinks off your neck, grabbing your wrist. She brings it up to one of her breasts.

"You've stared long enough. Let's get this show on the road before one of my friends walk in on us."

You immediately comply, shoving your face into her tits, your lips latching around her nipple and hungrily sucking. Chelsea gasps, her hands digging into your hair as you swirl your tongue in lavishing circles, giving soft nipples to her soft flesh as your hot breaths wisp onto her naked skin.

You switch to her other tit, your right hand cupping it, squeezing its softness. Your left hand firmly grips her waist as she begins to writhe against you, her the pale expanse of her body beckoning for more of your tongue.

"I think _anh!_ this is _exactly_ what we needed…"

You're inclined to agree, and you bring the hand at her waist down to her thigh, your fingertips greedily digging into the soft swell of her perfect thickness. A moment later and you slip that hand between her legs. Two fingers wedge into her folds. She's wet. Dripping. And you know from the first pump of your wrists that it's not just water.

You feel her clench around your fingers in a desperate grip, encouraging you to pump into her faster. Your cock twitches in excitement, in livid imagination as your fingers give you firsthand account of just how _tight_ and excited she is to take you.

Your mouth peels off of her tit, your head smoothing its way down southward. Her body is as delicious as her lips. Your tongue catches the beads of water that trickle across her smooth skin, your lips puckered and suckling on her gooseflesh. All the while you keep fingering her, your hand moving in and out, faster, and faster.

Chelsea's hands dig deep into your scalp. You feel her desperation through her fingers, through the tight grip of her fingers, hear her moans mount in pitch. As you kiss your way across her toned belly, your chin feels the bristle of her scant pubes. You pull your fingers out of her, clear string of stickiness bridging them to her puffy folds.

The water is up to your chest again as you get on your knees. You don't hesitate as your hands grab her knees and spread her legs, fully exposing Chelsea's arousal, face-level. Not another moment and you dive in, your hungry mouth lapping up her quim, your lips hotly feathering against her clit.

Chelsea's thighs clamp around your head as she throws her own back in her loudest moan yet.

"Mmm, I knew you were _unf!_ wound up from traveling," she says through heated gasps. "But I didn't know you were _hungry_ too…"

You smile against her before your tongue slips inside. You hear her gasp. Your hands grab her by the hips and you begin to eat her out in earnest, moaning low moans as her body shivers around every swipe of your tongue. You can't get enough of her taste, of how every movement of your mouth coaxes out a bodily response, her damp skin suffocating you as you breathe in the musky aroma of her arousal.

You bring your lips up to start sucking on her clit. Chelsea yelps, shuddering once your hands slide up to grab her tits. You can feel their excess flesh spilling through your fingers, her spit-glazed nipples digging into your palms.

You suck in earnest, feeling her nub throb against your eager tongue, your head almost going numb with how hard she pulls at your hair, how tight her thighs are clamped around you.

Chelsea is gasping, mewling now. You've reduced her to a puddle of pure lust.

It's your turn to yelp when the fingers digging into your skull suddenly rip you upwards, forcing your mouth to tear away from her drenched pussy.

Before you can say anything, her arms wrap around your head and pulls you into her lips. You groan against her, complacently opening your mouth as she hungrily swirls her tongue into yours, suckling on it as her lips shift and her teeth gnash against your own.

Chelsea pulls away, her breathing labored. Her red eyes are swirling darkly now, her gaze drenched with carnal desire. She's more beautiful than when you first stumbled upon her, her long wavy hair perfectly spilling in a volatile frame for her beautiful skin.

You let out a surprised grunt. As you stared, you didn't notice that one of her hands had slipped off your head.

Now, it's wrapped tight around your wet cock. She pulls the dainty softness of her palm along your entire length, and you gasp. She bites her lip with a cocky grin.

"Let's get onto the main event." she says, her voice in a husky alto. "We wouldn't want to hold you back from your journey to Capital City, now would we?"

Breathlessly you watch between your naked bodies as she spreads her legs around you, her hand still firmly wrapped around your prick. She tugs at it, and you obediently follow, moving forward until your hardness kisses her slickness.

Both of you hiss. She bites her lip again as her legs wrap around your waist, your hands positioning themselves on her lower back to keep you steady.

Then, with one smooth thrust of your hips, you slip inside of her. You hiss, grunting as her tight heat sucks in every inch of you until you're completely sheathed. Breathlessly you peer down at your connection, her lower lips forming a taut seal around the base of your meat.

Chelsea reaches up to languidly loop her arms against your shoulders. Her breathing is labored as you poke deep into her innermost depths. She looks up at you, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. To your surprise her hips start pulling back, dragging along the veiny skin of your girth in a delicious friction.

She smiles at the way you clench your teeth.

"I thought I told you you've stared long enough. Why don't you go on ahead and just fuck me already?"

You pull your hips back in your next breath, slamming them forward with a force that makes her squeal. One of your hands smooths up to her shoulder blades, pulling her body closer as you begin to pump your girth in and out, in and out, your heart pounding in tandem as your loins are set on fire.

Chelsea pulls you in tight with her legs, making each backwards pull of your hips more difficult. But you're strong, and she likes that. You can tell by the way she looks at you- she sure does like to stare for someone who keeps telling you to stop staring.

Faster and faster, you pound into her tight, fit body. Her skin is almost flush against you now, her nipples breaking against your chest. You bury your head into her red hair, breathing in her feminine scent in deep gulps of air as she gasps and moans against your neck.

You can't get enough of her, your pistoning only growing harder with the way her nails dig into your back. You feel her full lips press against your collarbone, every vocal plea, every moan humming in delectable tingles onto your skin.

Your cock is throbbing harder than ever now. With every inwards shove of your girth, you feel your balls clench. Chelsea's pussy eagerly clenches around you with every push, every pull. Her heat makes you feel lightheaded, every inch of her body making you double your efforts.

You can't even remember the last time you've had a good lay, and having one with a bombshell like Chelsea is driving you insane.

You're sweating in earnest now as the hot spring's water and its curls of steam embraces you with every drive of your hips. But even then, nothing compares to how hot Chelsea's body feels against yours, how her breaths sear into your neck, her nails raking against you like hot coils.

Faster. Harder. You're bucking like a madman now as Chelsea reaches her climax, squealing in pure blissful abandon, throwing her head back. You take the chance to seize her tongue between your lips, swallowing every desperate groan as you keep fucking her through her orgasm.

Her heels dig deeper into the small of your back, her arms pull you in tighter as you sloppily entangle your tongues, your cock relentlessly pummeling her honeypot with a force that makes her whole body contract.

Your eyes fly open when the fire at the base of your meat suddenly explodes. You wrench your mouth off of hers, strings of spit spilling between your chins as you clamp your lips onto her neck. You bite down deeply, she squeals.

You cum. Desperate groans stumble out of your throat, staggering past the knot of her tongues and careening down her throat. You feel your knees grow weak as buckshots of your spunk jet out from your pulsing cock with a force that makes you see spots.

Shot after shot of cum barrels straight into her womb, your balls contracting with every breathtaking spurt. You don't even realize she's cumming again alongside you until your hearing returns and you hear her hiccuping gasps, feel her cunt milking you for all your worth.

By the time it's all over, you're buried in the crook of your neck, your nerves fried from one of the best climaxes of your entire life. Her legs limply splash into the water at your waist. You feel your prick shoot out one last rope of seed before you peel off the damp stickiness of her skin, taking hold of her delicious thighs as you pull a hiss.

You watch your handiwork as Chelsea leans back on her arms; your hot load begins to bubble out of her cunt like soft serve ice cream, thick dollops of white sticky baby batter pooling out between her legs before spilling onto the hot spring water's surface in thick ropes.

Both of you catch your breath. Your eyes are still glued to her before they start wandering. Chelsea's fit body is too enticing. Her sweat mingles with the residue water from her initial soak, glistening and accentuating all of her curves.

Your eyes wander up from her crotch, meandering across the flat tightness of her core, lingering on the rise and fall of her breasts as she catches her breath. You take note of the little bite marks you left around her nipple, the way condensates steam rolls along the uppermost curve of her chest. Finally, your eyes meet hers.

She's been staring too. You feel a twitch downstairs, and it's obvious where her eyes were: you're still hard as a godsdamned rock. In fact, you might be harder now than you were before.

Her lustful gaze flickers up to your eyes. She grins a sexy grin as she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You might not be much of a warrior but I have to say you're one hell of a good _fuck_."

The way she accentuates the last word drives another twitch through your arousal.

Wordlessly, Chelsea then gets up from where she sat, slipping her legs out of the water. You watch as she saunters over to your left. You gulp, feeling your excitement beginning to mount again as you watch her naked curves give a delicious little bounce with every step.

Your creampie is still dribbling out of her pussylips, streaking down the long expanse of her long, long legs. Her back as to you now. You just now realize how long the wavy red of her hair is, watching as its tresses fall down all the way past her rump. Her arms reach behind her head, bundling the length of it before slinging it over her right shoulder, leaving her back completely bare to your view.

Your eyes become plastered on her perfect, round ass.

Then, knowing full well that you're still staring, Chelsea bends down, jutting her ass out in a way that makes your breath hitch. Her hands reach for a folded towel, spreading it with a whip of her arms.

Satisfied, she then kneels onto it. She casts you a look over her shoulder, a hot look that feels like a hot brand in your skin.

She lifts a hand, and crooks her finger.

Ever-obedient, you wade out of the water, the rush of the cold night air a refreshing tonic over your sweaty, overheated skin.

You make your way over to her, and when you're only a foot or so away from reaching out to touch that perfect body, Chelsea gives you one last look before she leans forward onto her hands.

Now, she's on all fours, her nakedness prime for another rutting.

You pause, taking in the sight as she presents her body to you with her ass tantalizingly jutting out, ripe for the taking.

"I'm nowhere near done with venting that stress." she says. You get on your knees, sliding your hands on her moist skin, smoothing them around the fleshy plumpness of her asscheeks. Your arousal throbs in anticipation, its crown glistening with precum. "I figured it was the same for you."

You confirm her suspicions by stuffing her full of your cock.

She chokes on her own breath and before she can take another, you're already slamming into her again. Her head falls forward, and you see her fingers clench tight into the flimsy grip of her towel as your hips start battering into her gushing pussy with a relentless vigor.

_Slap, slap, slap!_

Your thighs smash into the cushion of her asscheeks, each forwards buck ringing out the lewd rhythm of your hips, each subsequent smack of skin growing louder. Beads of water and sweat splash with every impact. Your hands greedily slick over the glisten of Chelsea's skin, fingers losing themselves in the softness of her waist, her wide hips, the fullness of her rear.

You catch Chelsea's eye peering over her shoulder again, silently begging for you to go rougher.

So you oblige.

You feel her insides clench ever-tighter around you, wads of your previous creampie adding a sticky texture that makes your toes curl. You keep rutting her, pounding into her with vigorous intensity. Her whole body quakes under the onslaught, her curves sensuously rippling in response to your hard drives.

Chelsea cums again, wailing into the night air as her body shudders, melting under your grip. You keep thrusting, powering through the gloving heat that grips around your swollen lust. You grit your teeth, feeling your own balls clench, holding back the heat that's already starting to pool at the base of your meat.

Chelsea's arms begin to buckle.

You keep thrusting.

Unlike your last position, the new angle grants a perfect groove inside her for your crown to hit _deeper_ than ever before, granting a delicious friction that makes you breath hitch with every push. With the way Chelsea suddenly starts to throw her ass back against you, you can tell that she relishes it as much as you do.

Your balls rhythmically slap in meaty _thwacks_ between her spread thighs, _smacking_ into her engorged clit. It's not long before Chelsea's orgasm chains into another, and you feel her quim squirt out in sticky gossamer against your skin.

Her arms give out completely. You bear the brunt of her tightness all over again.

You keep thrusting.

She falls onto her face, cheek pressed against the towel. Your fucking reaches a fever pitch. The towel she's spread upon is crumpling, slipping out from under her knees, bundling up further and further as each drive into her addicting tightness shoves her body forward inch by inch.

She's choking out curses between her pleasured squeals. She's definitely loud enough to be heard by anyone nearby, but any worry of being caught is overshadowed by your desire to empty every last drop of the churning nut in your ballsack inside of her.

The cold bite of night is irrelevant to you. Its brisk touch against your damp skin unfelt against the pure heat of your sweat, your effort to fuck this bombshell into oblivion. You drink in the sight of her, how her back's perfect curve provides a scintillating incline for beads of perspiration and leftover condensation to race across her skin. Your mouth waters, thirsty for Chelsea and her perfect body.

You keep thrusting.

She looks back over her shoulder again, laborious pants making her tongue poke out between her full lips. The plead in her eyes is enough to make your own panting choke in your throat.

It's enough to make you cum.

You plant yourself as deep as you can with one last drive, her whole body shoved forward as you empty another hot load right against her cervix. You feel her follow suit as her inner walls close in around you, milking you for all you're worth.

You throw your head back, letting out shuddering groans that match the volume of her shuddering screams. A continuous torrent of heat bursts forth from your loins, a climax that deadens every single one of your nerves as your vision turns to white. You fill her up with a fat load that seems to never end, buckshot after buckshot of sticky release spurting from the purple swollen tip of your cockhead.

And all the while, Chelsea's cunt asphyxiates your meat for all your worth, coaxing out more and more spunk than you think is even possible. You feel your own creampie begin to spurt out between your bodies, feel the thick wads of white splotch against your legs and dribble to the ground in hot puddles of seed.

You languidly move your hips, savoring every moment until finally your climax tapers out. You let out one last groan before you open your eyes, bringing them down to watch your cock slip out of her hot pocket in a moist _pop_. One last rope of cum jets out from your throbbing vein, splattering against the perfect roundness of her rear. Her puffy lower lips throb along with you as the cumulative ooze of two creampies spills out of her in a never-ending cascade of white thickness, staining her legs, adding to the growing pools on the stony ground.

You pant, letting the night air wash over you now, cooling your skin. You let Chelsea recover, her face planted on the towel as she shivers, her curves letting out limp contractions from the aftershocks of her own climax.

A minute passes. Then, in a languid turn of her body, Chelsea rolls over, facing you with her legs spread open. Your eyes roam over her damp nakedness, her pretty face framed by the tresses red hair spread out beneath her back, the rise and fall of those breasts, the tantalizing smoothness of the rest of her sex-addled body as she looks up at you.

You're _still_ hard. And with the way she looks at you, panting with red eyes in a half-lidded haze, you know Chelsea _still_ wants you.

Another moment passes as her hands readjust, gripping onto the the towel beneath her head. One bite of her lip is all you need.

You crawl over her like a predatory beast, your hands slipping up her sticky, sweaty mess of a body, fingers reveling in every single one of her curves. They slip over her tits, smooth up the smoothness of her armpits, finding her fingers. You interlock them, give her one more look before you dive your tongue between her awaiting lips. Your hips follow suit, and soon you're inside her again, resuming your pace from before without a single breath of hesitation.

She groans into your mouth, her fingers clamping tight around your hands. You suck on her tongue, swallowing every moan. Her legs limply splay out on either side of you as you messily churn her honeypot, the wet squelches of your hungry cock reaming her cum-filled twat almost louder than the incessant clapping of wet skin.

You lose yourself completely in Chelsea's body. Your mouth tears away from hers, and you lavish any inch of her skin available for your tongue, for your teeth, for your lips parched for any contact with her perfect body.

In and in and in, you _fuck_ Chelsea into the ground. Her back arches up to meet you, her tight frame squirming and writhing as your hard bucks mercilessly shoves you into her sticky gloving heat.

You suck on her collarbone, savoring how she hisses through her teeth. You move down to her breasts, suckling on those pink nipples with a force that makes Chelsea moan out your name like a prayer. Your mouth roams up to her arms, speckling them with wet kisses until they reach the groove of her armpit. You lavish the sensitive skin there with your tongue, making her buck up to meet your reaming force, making her insides suck you in, in, in.

Gravity aids every downwards drive you make, and your muscles ache as you dedicate every single iota of strength in your body to fuck this woman's brains out. You hear the sticky dollops of your creampies spurt out of her twat, making a mess of her inner thighs. Your cock aches with the desire to replace every drop that you plunge out onto the ground.

She cums, her head slamming back onto the stone. Before she screams out your name in wanton abandon you gag her with your tongue once more. You buck and buck, churning her up with a recklessness that quickly hurls you over the edge yourself

Your fingers squeeze tighter than ever, and finally, you _slam_ one last time into Chelsea's insatiable moistness, and the fire that lay dormant in your groin for the past several weeks of your stressful travels jets forth in an explosion of heat.

Chelsea's breasts pillow between you two as your bodies become one, beads of water and sweat and cum and quim adding to the inseperable heat. Your balls empty themselves into her with a voracity that makes your muscles go completely limp; you lay on top of her completely, your knees falling out as you bury yourself as deep as you can go.

Shot after shot of spunk swells into Chelsea's thirsty womb. You feel it bubble out and spurt between the kiss of your balls and her lower lips. You ride it out, feeling your breath melt in tandem with hers as you lie on top of her completely, burying your face into her hair, breathing in Chelsea's sweet and sweaty aroma.

By the time it ends and you open your eyes again you're on your back. You gaze up into the stars, a chill running up your skin as your nakedness is cloaked again by the brisking touch of night.

You feel a hot breath against your ear. You turn your head.

Chelsea smiles at you. She has a finger playing with your hair as she gives you a languid grin.

"Looks like we're a little messier than before we took that soak, huh?"

You smile back, one of your hands reaching out to softly glide against the curve of her side. Her skin is tender against your touch, and she sidles up closer to you.

"I don't think getting clean was the goal to begin with." you say.

You both share a laugh as she straddles you, her red hair cascading as a veil around your faces as she presses those lips against yours, wet and lazy smacks as your breaths wind into each other.

She starts to slide back and forth against your skin. You feel the leaking stickiness of her twat against your skin, the wedge of her ass slicking against your cock. Your hands instinctively find her thighs, smoothing up their skin, grabbing hold of her hips once more.

She suddenly stops all of her movement.

Chelsea sits straight up, her face and posture suddenly serious. Her eyes are those daggers that she gave you the moment you stepped out of the woods as she looks off to the distance, glaring at something you can't see.

"You need to leave." she says, turning back at you, her face softening instantly. She stands, walking towards the hot spring as your cum dribbles out of her to leave a faint trail of white splotches. She swoops down to the wooden bucket she'd brought to carry her toiletries, pulling out a lollipop. As she sticks it between her lips, she grabs the towel you fucked her into and wraps it around herself. A fluff of her frazzled hair, and Chelsea surprisingly looks presentable. "Someone's coming."

You spring into action yourself, fast-walking over to the side of the hot spring where you dropped your towel earlier into a crumpled heap. Chelsea walks over to you.

She gives you a wistful look, one that melts you a little as she tiptoes and gives you one last, long kiss. The point of her lollipop stick pokes at your cheek, its sugary sweetness meeting your tongue.

"Thank you again," she says as she pulls away. "I really needed that tonight."

You smile. Reaching out to brisk your hands one last time against her smooth arms. Inside, you wish you didn't have to leave, but you both know meeting the rest of her dangerous friends isn't something either of you want.

"It's okay, I did too."

Your eyes lock. Then, you turn towards the forest. You walk away, a little sore, but encouraged and feeling a lot less stressed. Before you disappear into the darkness of the forest, you stop yourself. Her eyes are still on your back.

You turn around one last time.

"Hey, you and your team...whatever job you're doing, you'll make it, okay?"" you say, imprinting the sight of Chelsea into your mind, that confident smile, that cock of her hip. "Just don't lose your head."

She gives you one last smile.

"I'll try."

With that, you turn and head back into the forest.

She never did give you directions to Capital City.

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


End file.
